High-power pulse generators of the zero current switching type are used extensively to drive high `Q` tuned loads. One of the important applications resides in the driving of high "Q" tuned antenna loads, such as in radio-frequency pulse transmitters as, for example, of the Loran-C navigation pulse type in my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,001,598; 3,832,573; and 3,889,263. These pulse generators use either magnetic switching, SCR (thyristor) switching, or a combination thereof, as the basic switching elements. In each application, however, there exists the problem of impedance matching between the pulse generators and the load that heretofore has not been optimized but has rather been comprised as the best that could be done. In this patent disclosure, however, a novel matching method and apparatus are described that admirably solve this problem by enabling optimization of the match.